Converting color from a first representation of an image to a second representation of the image, such as an image forming device (e.g., color printer), may be challenging. For example, a first representation of color on computer monitors may be displayed using red, green, and blue (RGB) pixels, while most modern color printers display colors using cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) ink or toners. In some cases, the color quality reproduced by the color printer may be evaluated based on how close the printed colors are to the colors originally shown on the monitor. In other cases, the color quality may be evaluated based on preferences of the user, such as preferences toward particular skin tones, for example. Further, color quality may depend on a particular color gamut, which may vary from device to device.